


Little Things

by Mauve_Avenger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauve_Avenger/pseuds/Mauve_Avenger
Summary: It's the little things that catch her attention
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76
Collections: Zutara Fluff Exchange





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrokatara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrokatara/gifts).



There was something about strong arms on a man. That was one of the first things Katara noticed about Zuko once the sight of him no longer filled her with rage. Zuko wasn't built like the men of the Southern Tribe, of course. He would fill out, but he would never be so broad. Still, there was undeniably strength in his arms and shoulders. Katara could see it when he trained Aang, or sparred with Sokka and Suki, or slung Toph, scream laughing over his shoulder. It was apparent when he helped load and unload Appa's saddle, or carried the heavy laundry basket down to the creek for Katara. Later, he would use that strength to carry the weight of the world in the form of a small, golden crown.

It wasn't until after Zuko had been crowned, and the worn, threadbare clothes he'd travelled in had been replaced by well tailored linens and silks that Katara noticed that Zuko knew how to dress. He wasn't fussy the way Sokka could be fussy about his looks. He wasn't ostentatious, though as Fire Lord- even one so comparatively poor- he could be decked in the most expensive and opulent of robes. Zuko preferred simpler, well made pieces. His hair, when not secured by his crown, was always tousled just so, and he tended to wear his sleeves rolled up, exposing his well toned arms.Katara wasn't the only one who noticed, either.

Zuko was gentle, too, though Katara thought she was the only one who would say so. She'd known it since the Air Temple. Even despite her anger, she marveled at how quickly he'd taken on a caretaker role in their group. Especially with Toph and Aang. He was equal parts mentor, friend and protector to both of them. He brought that gentle care to his reign in the form of polices and reforms rather than an outward show of love for his people. And if he was necessarily stoic and unsentimental in public, he was all tenderness and affection with his wife in private. And as she reflected on all the little things she loved about Zuko, she decided that was her favorite.


End file.
